Dirk you should have listened
by danielbarnes
Summary: Don't enter the girls rooms


Dirk woke suddenly as something loud and plastic banged it's way clumsly down the stairs.  
"What..." He mumbled jumping out of bed and onto the cold carpeted floor before rushing out his door to see his Mom and Dad  
lugging a large suitcase; with very little success, outside.  
"Mom, Dad..." Dirk managed to stammer, tiredness still wracking his body.  
"Oh boy." Dirk's dad muttered, "Son, your mother and I are going away for a few days, we were just going to leave you in  
charge of your sisters.  
Dirk winced and shook himself awake at that statement.  
"We ... would of course ensure you were fully compensated for this." Dirk's mom said sounding offical as she always did when  
in a hurry.  
Dirk sighed and rolled his head back shooing his mom and dad out the door with a simple flick of his hand.  
Tiredly he plodded back into his room closing the door behind him, the LCD clock by his bed told him it was only five in  
the morning and it was going to be a very long day.  
Snuggling tightly under the covers he yawned widely before drifting back to sleep.

"... I see you coming like a thief in the night, I seen it coming from the flash of your light so give me strength to face  
this test tonight. If only I could turn back time..." The radio softly started to play before Dirk hit the snooze button  
on top causing it to stop.  
Turning on his bedside light Dirk made a conscience effort to pull himself from the warm clutches of his bed, taking the  
fluffy dressing gown from the door he headed for the shower.

After a warm and refreshing shower, Dirk quickly pulled on some casual clothes in the form of jeans and a green shirt before  
heading downstairs to the kitchen and starting to make breakfast for Carina and Claudia, his younger twin sisters.  
Fortunatly for everybody's sanity they were non-identical twins but this did not make them any less annoying then most  
nine year old younger sisters are to a fourteen year old brother.

After pouring two large bowls of "Chocolate bits" and covering them with milk and getting a bowl for himself he shouted  
upstairs for them both.  
"Carina! Claudia! Breakfast!" He screamed as loud as he could up into the roof above, the response of four hyperactive feet  
hitting the floor let him knew they were awake.  
Tearing down the stairs and into the kitchen came Claudia first with her short red hair and light amber eyes she did seem  
to be slightly more athletic then Carina who was the more studious of the twins, Carina had neck length blonde hair and  
deep blue eyes.

"Where's mom and dad?" Claudia asked sitting down first and suddenly noticing the lack of parents in the room.  
"They are away off ... somewhere." Dirk said suddenly worried that he had no way of contacting them should something go  
wrong.  
"I think they were going to visit the Darling's farm." Carina said joining Dirk and Claudia at the table.  
"How do you know that?" Claudia said sticking her tounge out at Carina.  
"Because I saw them packing yesterday and asked." Carina said pointing to her eye and sticking her tounge out back.  
Dirk sighed, they'd only been up a few moments. It was going to be a very long day indeed.

"So let me guess you are in charge until mom and dad get back?" Claudia asked.  
Dirk nodded, "Yeth tath wight" he said spitting out a mouthfull of "Chocolate Bits" as he did so, "So you two please try  
behave."  
Carina smiled cutely, "As if we would be anything else."  
Claudia nodded grinning slightly evilly, "Of course not sister dear.

The morning passed quite quickly, Dirk was plesantly surprised to find both Claudia and Carina were happy to stay upstairs  
playing some sort of game and it wasn't until lunch time when he had to make sandwiches that he saw them again.  
"You two aren't planning mischeif?" Dirk asked looking Carina directly in the eye.  
Carina shook her head, "We're just playing, you want to join in?"  
Dirk thought about it whilst eating his sandwich, he wasn't convinced that they weren't up to something so he decided to call  
Carina's bluff.  
"Sure, i'll join in." He said boldly.  
"We're playing house..." Claudia muttered, "You won't really fit in."  
That convinced Dirk they were up to something.  
"Surely there must be something I can be?" Dirk said thinking aloud, "The family pet prehaps?"  
Carina and Claudia shot each other a glance for a moment before Claudia nodded.  
"I suppose so." She sighed finishing off the sandwich and placing the plate in the sink.  
"I'll join you both as soon as i've washed up." Dirk said starting to clean the plates.  
"We'll find some kind of costume for you!" Carina said excitedly.  
Dirk nodded and watched as they both scampered upstairs again.

Dirk carefully opened the door to his sister's room, they were both sitting on the floor; Carina dressed in her normal  
clothes and Claudia wearing some of her mom's old things.  
"Come in!" Carina said waving Dirk in to the room and pointing for him to sit on the floor beside her.  
"So what am I going to be?" Dirk said grinning widely.  
"You get to be the cat!" Carina said putting a small pink collar with a heart name tag attached to it on the floor in front  
of him.  
"Allrighty!" Dirk said happily picking up the collar and placing it carefully around his neck, pretty sure it would not fit  
only for Claudia to sneak up from behind him and carefully tighten it around his neck.  
Much to Dirk's amazement it didn't choke him, in fact it was an amazingly good fit which is about the time he realised it  
wasn't actually plastic but stretchy lycra fabric.  
"Mwrol!" Dirk meowed playfully before nuzzling at Carina with his cheek.  
"He's a good kitty!" Carina said hugging her brother back tightly.  
"Meow!" Dirk giggled slightly hugging Carina back.

The game of house went on for a few hours and Dirk had a really great time pretending to be Kitty whilst Carina and Claudia  
used this time to have fun with Dirk being cute and cuddly.

Eventually it was time for dinner and Dirk went downstairs to put the food in the microwave.  
After a quick meal of fish fingers and chips with beans, Dirk stayed downstairs to watch television whilst Claudia and Carina  
returned to the game, it wasn't until almost ten o'clock that Dirk realised he was still wearing the lycra collar.  
"Great..." Dirk said heading upstairs to tell Claudia and Carina to go to bed.

Much to his shock Dirk found Claudia and Carina already in bed sleeping soudly.  
"Miracles may never cease..." Dirk whispered turning off the light and closing the door quietly before heading to his own  
bedroom.  
He quickly undressed and looked at himself in the mirror, the lycra collar still around his neck.  
"I'll take this off in the morning..." Dirk said to his reflection, "It kind of suits me..."  
With that Dirk slipped into bed and turned off the light.

"... When I come home, oh I know I'm going to be the man who comes back home to you..." The radio blasted out loudly before  
Dirk managed to limply hit the snooze button.  
He stretched yawning widely before climbing out of bed when he noticed something quite wrong.  
Rather then the pyjams he put on last night he was wearing a cute cotton nightgown like his sisters wore.  
"What..." Dirk blinked very confused at this change in clothing.  
He looked around and could not see the clothes he discarded last night, in thier place a pair of girl's trousers, some girl's  
underwear and a t-shirt lay in there place.

Sitting upright and looking around in complete disbelief Dirk slowly crawled out of bed and looked around the room, it was  
still his room but there were subtle changes he was only now starting to notice like how the wardrobe was slightly taller and  
wider then it should have been, the laundry basket was a slightly lighter colour and most importantly and distressingly for  
Dirk was filled with strange girlish clothes.  
"This can't be happening..." Dirk said to the room still looking around in a dazed stupor before suddenly the radio burst  
into life again.  
"... we'd like to learn to help you, help yourself ..." A clutch of a song blurted out before being turned off by Dirk.  
Dirk sighed grabbing the fluffier and pinker then it should be dressing gown and heading to the shower.

After a warm and refreshing shower Dirk returned to his room and started to search all the drawers and cupboards for anything  
to wear.  
His search was in vain, all the clothes he found would have been more suited for his younger sisters with all of the  
undergarments being very cute and flowery and all the blouses and t-shirts that were not dresses having little sweet looking  
cartoon characters displayed very clearly for all to see.  
Torn by his limited choices in female attire Dirk eventually decided to just use the clothes which were discarded on the  
floor and much to his relief he guessed from a distance you might just mistake them for boys clothes if of course the  
observer failed to notice the cute pink collar around his neck.  
Dirk smiled when he caught sight of it still around his neck in the mirror, he was amazed how well it seem to suit him.

Quickly Dirk snapped back to reality when he heard stirring from Claudia and Carina's room, he physically felt his heart sink  
at the prospect of them seeing him in girl's clothes and how much fun they would make of him.  
But he headed downstairs to start on breakfast anyway, pouring three large bowls of ceral before taking a deep breath and  
then another deeper breath before meekly crying, "Breakfast..." in the direction of the stairs.

Carina was the first to scamper down the stairs and barrel into the kitchen screaching to a sudden stop when she saw Dirk.  
Dirk sighed and held up a hand, "Yeah, I know, Don't say a word."  
"But..." Carina started.  
"Not a word." Dirk cut in glaring at her so much she sat down quietly and started to eat her ceral.  
Claudia tiredly walked in and blinked at Dirk before breaking into a big grin.  
"You still want to play house then." Claudia said smirking.  
Dirk grimiced at Claudia and shook his head, "I just couldn't find anything else to wear, this was the least worse choice."  
"I think it's cool you still want to wear the collar Dirk." Carina quietly said hiding behind her ceral bowl.  
Claudia nodded, "It's no biggy, we'll be playing house again later and you are welcome to join in."  
Dirk looked to his sisters in disbelif.  
"And there's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing?" Dirk asked looking at the girlish trousers covered in a flowery pattern.  
Carina and Claudia both looked back blankly at Dirk before Carina suddenly piped up.  
"It's the same as you were wearing yesterday?" She asked guessing.  
"... Yeah that's it..." Dirk said very confused.

After breakfast Dirk was cleaning away the dishes when he almost dropped one when he saw a picture of himself on the wall.  
He could recall the picture being taken very clearly because it was at Disneyland five years ago when he was wearing  
this cool Mickey Mouse t-shirt and pointing at it whilst meeting Mickey Mouse.  
But that wasn't what the picture showed, now in the picture he was meeting Minnie Mouse in a Minnie Mouse t-shirt and  
cute polkadot skirt like Minnie wears and he was standing beside Claudia and Carina wearing the exact same thing as well.  
Putting the dish away quickly he rushed to the living room and picked up a large family picture album and quickly  
started leafing through all the pictures, each and everyone showed him wearing girl's clothes in a variety of situtations,  
his first day of school but instead of the cute brown shorts he should be wearing there he was in a pleated skirt.

He put the album down in shock and disbelif and rubbed his eyes gently to ensure he really was awake only to become  
slightly distressed at finding out he was awake.

Dirk sat mutely watching television all morning and was only interupted by Carina asking for a sandwich so he made lunch  
and was going to return to more television but instead decided to go upstairs and see what Claudia and Carina were doing.

Carefully opening the door he saw Claudia wearing some of his mom's clothes stilll but Carina was wearing some of what must  
be his clothes, Dirk had a hard time processing this but carried on into the room anyway.  
"Hi..." Dirk said quietly sitting beside Carina like he did when pretending to be a cat yesterday.  
Carina giggled and softly ruffled Dirk's hair.  
"I think you should play the young sister instead of the cat today Dirk." Claudia said holding up a smallish looking  
purple velvet like dress.  
Dirk gulped and looked at the dress, "But... But I like being a cat." He quietly admitted.  
Carina rubbed noses with Dirk and smirked, "You can be a kitty tommorrow."  
Dirk stood up and was about to leave when much to his horror he found himself starting to undress by taking off the t-shirt.  
"I...I..." Dirk stammered as he found himself removing his trousers and stepping into the dress before turning for Claudia  
to zip it up.  
"But...but...but..." Dirk muttered as he felt Claudia pull the zip all the way to the top so he wouldn't be able to unzip it  
without help.  
"It's all right Dirk, you can be a cat tomorrow." Claudia promised quietly.

Dirk spent most of the game sitting in mute shock confusion at how his body had betrayed him until dinner time when  
Claudia who Dirk didn't notice disappear brought up three plates of microwaved meals which they all ate as the game  
continued.

Time quickly passed for Dirk and soon it was nine o'clock and in another surprise during the time he had been letting his  
body run on autopilot he'd managed to get out of the dress and even his underwear as he was now wearing one of Carina's  
nighties as he realised that Claudia had just tucked him into bed for a good night's sleep.  
Dirk yawned and was about to get out of bed when he realised just how tired he was, running around so much must have tired  
him out more then he realised as he snuggled into the covers and dropped off to sleep straight away.

"... go on... Near far where ever you are believe that the heart does go on..." Softly drifted from somewhere next door  
as Dirk slowly came around rubbing at his eyes to look around as he realised the radio alarm was not next to him.  
"Time to wake up squirt!" A voice from next door shouted, "Breakfast in three."  
"They can't still be playing house..." Dirk grumbled as he fell out of bed roughly and padded downstairs.

"Morning sleepyhead." A strange teenage girl said directly at Dirk.  
"... Hi." Dirk said looking strangely back at the girl.  
"Sleep well?" The girl asked.  
Dirk nodded, "Very, I was really tired last night."  
"Well Carina and I will of course be playing again later, and yes you can be a cat this time." The girl said smiling brightly  
at Dirk.  
"Claudia...?" Dirk asked in confusion.  
"Yes Dirk?" The girl replied looking at him cutely, "More toast?"  
Dirk looked up at the teenager very warily, she looked to be about fourteen years old and was at least eight foot tall from  
his perspective.

Trying to sit at the kitchen table was Dirk's first indication that there was something wrong as he struggled to get up  
into the chair, apparently having shrunk during the night which caused him no end of concern.  
"Claudia." Dirk whimpered struggling up into the seat.  
"Let me help you up!" Claudia said giving Dirk's bottom a push up into the seat, her hand feeling strangely wet and clammy  
as it pushed him up onto the chair and much to his distress stayed there.  
Claudia grinned slightly, "I see someone needs a new diaper."  
Dirk gasped more from the fact he'd only now realised he wet himself during the night then from the fact he was wearing  
a diaper.  
"You sure you want to be a cat?" Claudia giggled, "I could ask Carina to diaper you."  
Dirk shook his head rapidly, "No, I want to be a cat." At least he could deal with that, being diapered by his younger  
sister was way too much.

After an uncomfortable breakfast Dirk managed to slowly level himself down onto the floor before scampering upstairs.  
"I'll be there in a minute Dirk." Claudia said grinning as she saw Dirk vanish.  
Just as Dirk was entering into his room Carina appeared heading downstairs for breakfast.  
"Whatcha doing in Claudia's room?" Carina asked, she was also now taller then Dirk but not to the extend of Claudia, she  
also looked the same age as before which only now Dirk realised must be at least three to five years older then his body  
was just now.  
"I..." Dirk stammered realising he was about to head into what must now be Claudia's room, "Nothing." He said boldly  
before carrying onto the room he woke up in this morning.

Dirk entered the room slowly and looked around at his new room, it was a light pink in colour everywhere.  
The wallpaper was a soft pink with cute little bears in a variety of party dresses and frocks, the carpet was a thick  
plush pink fur, the cupboard was pink, the table was pink, the high table was pink and even the roof was a soft pink  
in colour.  
Dirk sighed and sat on the cute frilly pink bed only to hear a distinctive crinkling of a plastic sheet below and feel the  
cool clammy wetness again invade the privacy of his bottom.  
"You awlright...?" Claudia asked in a small voice from outside.  
"No..." Dirk said unhappily looking around the room.  
Claudia stepped in smiling and nodded, "You'll be fine."

With that Claudia scooped Dirk up and lifted him onto the high table before unzipping the nightie and carefully lifting it  
off Dirk.  
Dirk gasped slightly as he actually saw the diaper for the first time, it too was slightly pink in colour and had cute little  
kittens running around in the patterns but to his dismay most of the diaper was also very yellow and Dirk knew exactly why.

Claudia carefully peeled the wet diaper off Dirk and expertly cleaned him before applying talc and a new diaper then  
carefully placing Dirk back on the floor.  
"There you go sweetie." Claudia said rolling up the used diaper and putting it in the bin.  
Dirk just stood there looking up at Claudia wondering why this was happening to him.  
"Now Carina and I know how much you want to be a cat today." Claudia said smiling back down at Dirk, "So last night I  
went to the costume hire shop and got you this!" She said pulling out a furry body costume.

The costume was made of sleek black plush fur and had a hood which Dirk could clearly see had two cute ears sewn onto the  
top, it also had a long nimble tail on the back giving it a very feline apperance.  
"Let me help you into it." Claudia said unzipping it and placing it on the ground.  
Dirk again felt a wave of confusion sweep over him as his body stepped into the costume and helped Claudia pull it up  
over his body.  
He could feel the costume closing in on him as Claudia fastned the zip at the back all the way to the top.  
"Mew..." Dirk feeble said as Claudia stepped back to admire him.  
"Very cute, let's go show Carina." Claudia ordered.

Dirk carefully made his way into Carina's bedroom and was almost knocked down as Carina jumped at him with a yell of "Kitty!"  
as she started to gently stroke Dirk's fake fur all over.  
"Well I think she likes it as well..." Claudia giggled as she softly rubbed between Dirk's ears.  
"It's purrrrrrrrfect." Dirk purred nuzzling back against Carina.

The day passed in a flash, and despite having to wear a diaper just in case Dirk loved the current situation as it meant  
lots of hugs from both Carina and Claudia, he also felt quite strange pretending to be a cat it was something he couldn't  
quite place but it felt almost natural to be running around on all fours meowing and rubbing against objects just like a  
cat should.

By nine o'clock Dirk found that he wasn't only tired, he was completly exhausted from playing as a cat all day to the  
point that he started to drift off to sleep in Carina's room curling up into the cat costume and very rapidly losing  
the ability to stay awake.  
"I'm... just ... going..." Dirk yawned his eyes flickering with tiredness, "To have a nap." With that Dirk fell asleep.

"...Tribute. A long time ago me and my brother Kyle here, we were hitchiking down a long and lomesome road..." Dirk heard  
loud music filter into the room, he looked up and was shocked to find he was still in Carina's room and even worse he'd  
shrunk more during the night.

"Carina..." Dirk said looking to the still sleeping girl lying in bed.  
Carina stirred slightly before slowly getting up and smiling at Dirk brightly.  
"Did you have a good sleep Dirk?" Carina asked yawning widely.  
Dirk checked his nightie and diaper for signs of wetness. There was only one problem in that he wasn't wearing either.  
In fact the only thing he had on was the cat costume and the same pink cat collar he'd been wearing all this time.  
"Uh... I guess so." Dirk said panicing slightly, "I'm not wet this morning at least."  
Carina giggled and softly rubbed between the ears on the cat costume only for Dirk to suddenly feel the ears, his ears,  
flick instinctivly into the rubbing.  
"Oh boy." Dirk said looking up to Carina, "You can't understand me can you."  
Carina didn't respond and simply continued to rub between Dirk's ears which he found was really relaxing and very comforting  
despite the stressfull circumstances of him finding he'd just been turned into a cat.  
"Carina!" Claudia's teenage voice shouted from downstairs, "Breakfast!"  
Carina jumped out of bed and beckoned for Dirk to follow, not having any better idea he did so.

Carina scampered down the stairs but Dirk found that he had no problem in keeping up, it wasn't until she reached the  
bottom of the stairs that Dirk figured out he must be on all fours and running just like a cat would, this didn't even  
phase him however.  
He carfully rubbed against Carina's leg as she walked to the kitchen occasionally smiling down at him.

Carina opened the kitchen door and allowed Dirk to scurry inside, which he did before starting to rub up against  
Claudia's leg who shook her head and softly patted Dirk on the head.  
"You sleep alright with Dirk in your room?" Claudia asked Carina as she started to eat a bowl of ceral.  
Carina nodded, "She was great, didn't move about all night."  
"... He." Dirk corrected for them knowing it wouldn't help but making himself feel better anyway.  
Claudia smiled, "That's great to here that she's settling in, Mum and Dad are so going to love her as well."  
Dirk softly bit his lip and sighed, it was going to be a very long day.  
The first of many very long days for him as a female cat.


End file.
